


【GGad/ggad】以身饲虎

by XenonSui



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonSui/pseuds/XenonSui
Summary: 阿不思在意外中被传送到了纽蒙迦德。而这一夜，似乎过于漫长了。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	【GGad/ggad】以身饲虎

**Author's Note:**

> 7k预警。本来只是想写一个简单的PWP没想到越写越长越写越长……

阿不思刚洗完澡。  
藏青色笼罩着天幕，窗外雪白的山峰脊线锋利如割过面颊的寒风，这雪山之中的堡垒固然是巍峨宏伟的一道景观，精致的雕花玻璃却也难以完完全全隔绝那沁进每一寸皮肤的冷意。尽管保温咒从未停止过，壁炉里的火焰也随着魔杖的摇晃而变大了些，但阿不思始终觉得从指尖到小臂都冷到发木。  
谁会拒绝寒夜里的热水沐浴呢，阿不思在把脸沉下水面并咕噜噜吐出一串气泡的时候想着。

他原本想尽早离开，至少不该像现在这样度假一般安安稳稳的在这座庄园住下。  
阿不思在一场魔法事故中被传送至此处，现身在一处陌生的房间里，在还没反应过来、甚至胸腔里剧烈的跳动都还没平息时房门被推开了，来者见到他时面上是藏不住的惊讶。阿不思还没来得及与对方客套一番就已经知道了这是谁，因为跟在身后的人见前面的人停下了步子便出声喊他：“格林德沃先生？”——怪不得他也有一双那样神秘且美丽的异色眼睛。  
好在那位格林德沃先生待他称得上是贴心周全。虽然偶有一些过分亲密的事情，比如一开始他没有拒绝对方碰触他的手，后来没有拒绝对方碰触他的面颊，就再也没有办法拒绝了，直至格林德沃吻他都没有任何反抗。看来这位年长的格林德沃先生，也是爱他的，至少在那耀眼的金发被岁月浸泡到泛出白时，仍然是爱他的，不是吗？阿不思想。

除了不让阿不思离开房间之外，格林德沃没再向他提过任何要求，甚至提供了不少书籍，下午茶与甜点也没落下一天，还主动问他：“你没有想要从我这获取的答案吗？”，阿不思摇摇头。他不知道自己敢不敢去碰触这个答案，但能确定的是这位格林德沃先生现在身边并没有一位“邓布利多先生”的陪伴。他不确定，自己是否能够承受这其中的原因，尽管他在这上面胡思乱想过很久。也不清楚在回到属于自己的时间点后还会不会记住这一切。这些无人知晓的疑问像一团捋不出头的毛线把向来通流顺畅的思维堵塞住，甚至连研究这场魔法事故、找寻回去方法的兴头都被打压下去不少。  
也不知道盖勒特现在怎么样了，如果被传送走的人只有自己，那这位小他两岁的恋人会不会急得团团转。

阿不思正拿着柔软的毛巾擦拭那头及肩的红色头发，听见通往露台的门上锁芯咔哒一声响了。立刻有风从错开的门缝间溜进来，顺着温暖的、还带着水滴的小腿上爬上脊背，刚刚才回暖的身体一阵僵硬。阿不思甚至还没来得及折身去拿魔杖，就有一颗金色的脑袋从那扇打开了的门边钻进他的视线里——“盖勒特！”  
“嘘，嘘小声一点阿不思！”进来的正是盖勒特，他把门重新锁好并拉上了窗帘才急匆匆的冲到阿不思的面前，身上裹着寒气与湿意。  
他们先是交换了一个吻，阿不思本来只是蜻蜓点水的在他的嘴唇上印一下，以安抚刚才使出了自己看家的翻窗本事钻进他房间的恋人。可盖勒特明显不想就这样简单的结束，舌尖从两片冰凉的唇之间探出来，撬开阿不思不设防的牙关在他口中一阵强势的翻搅，逡巡一般反反复复地扫过齿尖和上颚。阿不思从这个见面吻里读出包裹在急躁里的不安与满满的占有欲，显然这位金发的少年对中年的自己很是介怀。

等他们分开时阿不思连呼吸都有些喘不均。盖勒特直接拉开了他的领口，交叠后仅仅用腰带系住的睡袍被他扯得散开了不少，惊得阿不思往后退了小半步。盖勒特以为他是在躲闪，温存的气息还没散尽就腾升出一股怒意来，直接伸手把阿不思推倒在床上，额头的金发垂散下来挡住眉目间的情绪，异色的那只眼瞳在月光与烛火的交相辉映中闪着明显的极为不悦的神色。

“盖勒特，你冷静一下！”盖勒特去扯那条已经无法拢住衣摆的腰带，而阿不思扣住了他的手腕。阿不思当然不介意盖勒特这样打破他的安全界限，实际上他们已经有过许多次、体验很不错的灵肉交合，但他的恋人现在似乎有了些什么奇怪的误会，他认为在亲热之前应当解决一下。并且他也有很多疑问，比如难道盖勒特是被传送到他的露台上了吗，为什么会从这种地方进入他的房间。  
“那个人是不是碰过你了！你躲我是不是因为他碰过你了！”阿不思一时被他这样盛怒的质问吓到，根本拉不住几乎是使出了全力来抵抗的盖勒特，以一种看上去十分半推半就的姿势被盖勒特拉开了单薄的睡袍。

珍珠色的丝滑布料呈出一具没有沾染上任何暧昧痕迹的胴体，金发少年的手指搭上他的喉结，继而滑下胸膛、小腹和腰间，仔细察看了几圈才松懈下一口气，刚才的气焰立刻消退下去不少，连肩膀都塌了下来。阿不思因这审视的视线和碰触脸上发起烫来，勉强维持着说话的声音不带颤抖，伸手去抚摸盖勒特因窗外的寒冷而一片冰凉的脸颊：“没有。我和格林德沃先生之间没有发生什么，盖尔。”  
盖勒特仍然以跨坐的姿势压在阿不思身上，并且没有任何愿意起身的动向，虽然现在已经冷静下来不少，但皱起的眉似乎写明还有很多未解的疑团。首先他对于阿不思喊出的这个称呼就很是不满意，尽管知道那只是阿不思一贯的礼貌与友好。

阿不思温暖的手掌已经将他的脸暖热了不少。“那个人把我关在房间里不让我出来。但他看到我的时候没有一丝惊讶，反倒我像个傻子一样，我就猜到你应该也到了这，在我之前，”盖勒特抓住他的手用脸颊磨蹭柔软的掌心，仿佛在为刚才的失态向阿不思低头，“我就知道你一定也在！我被他关了三天，把他的书房砸了他都没再正眼瞧过我一眼......我无法想象他对你——”。

阿不思的指尖适时的压上他的嘴唇，截断这不安的猜测，用手肘撑起身体去吻盖勒特。这个吻比刚才温和了不少，盖勒特缓慢的吮吻着他的唇瓣，仿佛一只淋了雨的小狗终于找到了回家的路，“阿尔，你来这里多久了？”

阿不思的手指描摹过他的眉梢与眼角，似乎是在好好端详他已有一段时间没有见过的恋人。在此之前他们每天都会见面，分开的时间不会超过十二个小时，在得知对方仅仅三天就忍耐不住的想尽办法要找他的时候心头突然漫上一丛汹涌的思念。他现在想念极了盖勒特。  
“我来这里一周。”但他仍然对他的恋人有所保留，那是为了对方那难以填补的安全感。

盖勒特的手原本捏着他睡袍边缘要将他重新包裹好，以免这具温暖的身体再被低温侵蚀，可听到这个答案后停下了动作。冰凉的手掌整个贴在腰线上，激得阿不思像猫被触碰了某个奇怪的开关一样，从脊骨窜上一束电流绷紧了腰间的肌肉。  
“盖尔？”  
盖勒特没有回应，只重新按着他的肩膀把他推回床上，调整了一下身形挤进阿不思的双腿之间，拨开还没被体温捂暖的衣摆，甚至顺着腰线在往后臀摸索。阿不思在一瞬间就感觉到了，气氛似乎比之前还要糟糕，他心中隐隐有着答案，可盖勒特揉捏他腰身的手指过于用力，让他忍不住的轻轻抽气和哼出细微的痛呼，无法语气正常的再继续讨论这件事。在此之前，他从未被盖勒特这样对待过，对方在性事上虽然急躁了些，却仍是十分注重他的感受。  
更要命的是，他似乎在这些肆无忌惮的、带着疼痛的爱抚中硬了。

盖特勒的视线从那些白皙皮肤上浮出的显眼淡红色指痕上往下移，鼓涨起来的性器将棉质内裤撑出显眼的轮廓，阿不思下意识的想用手挡住这无端地勃起，却因为盖特勒从鼻腔里哼出的一声笑停住了动作。他的疑惑和羞耻混在一起发酵，熏蒸地眼眶都委屈发烫：“盖勒特！”  
“他告诉我了！”金发少年终于望向那双泛起湿意的蓝色眼睛，盖勒特捉住阿不思停在半路的手往内裤上摸索，尽管阿不思将手指攥紧了不让他如愿，却仍然感受到了布料贴着指背被往下拉扯，然后他触碰上了自己发烫的性器，甚至还吐出了不少腺液来，“他不让我见你，但告诉了我你是两周前来的了。”  
阿不思一瞬间读懂了他眼睛里闪着危险是出于什么。

“盖尔——”他现在后悔极了。  
“现在，我需要检查，阿不思，检查你是否诚实。”  
盖勒特的手已经被阿不思的体温暖热了，他捏着阿不思的手指跟着他一同巡查这片秘地。阿不思的指尖在他的手中微微发颤，却不再能勾起爱人一分一毫的怜惜。它们拨过蜷曲的毛发，后又触碰上囊袋与会阴，盖勒特真的像是不放过任何一寸肌肤的在仔细观察着——如果格林德沃真的碰了阿不思，在他身上留下的任何痕迹他都不会放过。

阿不思很清楚这位小他两岁的恋人怒火无法轻易平息，他已经将自己的身体完全交付给盖勒特玩弄， **只盼望夜晚不会过于漫长** 。

他做足了心理准备，却还是在盖勒特将他们两个人的手指一起往干涩的后穴里送时低低惊呼出一声。  
疼痛夹杂着羞耻让脸上发烫。盖勒特扣住阿不思压着眼睛挡住视线的手腕，要把他的两只手都带进欲望中翻搅一遭。相贴的掌心覆盖包裹住热度没有半分消退的阴茎，阿不思只能闭上眼，齿尖咬住下唇忍受这种近乎羞辱的惩罚。尽管是被胁迫的，但他确实是在为盖勒特打开自己，并与盖勒特一起抚慰那份因为种种不公待遇而更甚的焦渴。

很难说到底是因为性器被抚弄带来的快感，还是盖勒特引导着他们两个人的手指反复磨蹭过某处敏感的腺体，让阿不思忍不住地想从嗓子里挤出一声甜腻的呼喊，就喊他这位恋人的名字：“盖尔……够了。你不相信我吗？”  
辩解在此时实在是无力，恐怕连盖勒特自己都无法相信，两周的时间那个男人不会对阿不思有任何逾矩的行为。他的视线始终放在阿不思的双腿之间，在那被手掌套弄着的性器与吞吃着手指的软穴之间游走。  
阿不思的心里泛起委屈，盖勒特从没这样对他过，他总是看着他的眼睛，亲吻他的嘴唇，会说他的眼睛是世界上最美的蓝色，然后有些急躁、但仍温柔坚定的将他填满。而不是像现在这样，抽出根本没什么拓张作用的手指，将炽热的性器顶在他的身体入口，顶端嵌进来的时候疼痛使阿不思下意识的想要往后躲，却被还带着粘腻腺液的手掌扣住胯骨往阴茎上钉。  
不知道是一声呜咽扼住了他的声音，还是他止住了这示弱的呻唤。阿不思不受控制地一阵颤抖，意识近乎抽离，却听见盖勒特发出一声轻笑：“阿尔，你射了。”  
他在那根不讲道理的楔子破进身体里时攀上了顶峰。原来并不是疼痛使他神绪游离。

盖勒特出神的盯着那些溅在阿不思小腹上的精液，它们看上去就像是积蓄了有那么一段时间没得到好好的纾解，用手指抹了一下后送进口中品尝。阿不思原本还在这突如其来的高潮中喘息着，看到盖勒特竟然眼神认真的品尝着他释放出的体液，双手挣脱了桎梏挡在自己发烫的脸上。现在他的脸一定红透了，他想，又羞又怒地喊：“盖勒特！”  
随后他得到了一个带着自己味道的吻，那些腥膻的味道被卷在舌尖上送进口中，盖勒特一改先前的急躁扮演起温柔情人的角色，让阿不思彻底想起来这几日被他忽略掉的欲望，以及……他确实也有错，他差点就要被格林德沃牵着走了。

他的阿尔可能是真的感到委屈了，阿不思在接吻时发出那种小兽一样的呜咽，盖勒特结束这个带着歉意与补偿的吻，抬起头后亲吻阿不思的手腕，阿不思这才让他再看到那双泛起湿意的蓝眼睛。他们都没再说什么。阿不思率先打破这沉默，吸吸鼻子带着没散尽的鼻音摆出年长者的架子：“你现在可以动了吗？”  
回答他的是一记顶撞，盖勒特没再有任何迟疑，用自己的行动来告诉阿不思测谎检查结束了，而他交出了一份满分的答卷。

以往盖勒特总喜欢在抽插中混入敷衍的一段操弄，不去磨蹭他所熟知的那处敏感点，甚至都不把阴茎送到最深处，就那样摆着腰像是刻意在用耻毛磨蹭阿不思腿根柔嫩的皮肤，让他主动求饶，让他喊着他的名字，既是宠溺又像是求欢：“盖勒特，别玩了……再里面一点吧，你知道我想要的，你也想要我不是吗？”。盖勒特虽然更喜欢听他讲些直白点的求饶，但这样妥协的语气听起来也不错，至少他占上风。他总是在性事里占上风的。  
而现在他的动作直接了当，次次都辗磨过让阿不思腰上发软的那一处，没一会阿不思就开始咬着下唇轻轻的哼出声。他的身体已经两周没有被盖勒特抚摸过，阿不思能感觉到甬道里的敏感度似乎比以前更甚（他仍然倔强的认为之前射出来是因为太久没有释放过），像是欢迎极了他的恋人，因为交合而泌出的体液让后穴里湿得不行，而盖勒特在退出的时候那些水渍就挽留一般地吮吸包裹着那根阴茎，也在他身体里留下一道欲罢不能的痒意。虽然细想来是有些淫荡，但他们都还年轻，不是吗。他们享受每一次性事，也珍惜每一次亲近。  
他们在不再有隔阂的交媾中互相满足，盖勒特在他的脖颈及锁骨间留下一连串的吻痕与齿印，像是在划下领地宣誓主权，而阿不思在临近高潮时在他的背上挠下了几道抓痕。

盖勒特像一只野兽那样，咬着阿不思的侧颈将精液射进阿不思身体里，而身下的人因为这毫不留情的疼痛呜咽出一声后再次释放。  
第二次的高潮让阿不思有些困倦了，更何况他们刚刚化开了彼此间冰冷的疑虑，现在他眷恋着盖勒特的怀抱和那令人安心的味道。空气里似乎弥漫着淫靡又温情的味道，盖勒特伏在他身上，他就用手指尖去缠绕那些柔软的金发。

盖勒特有了一个神奇的小发现。他尚未从阿不思的身体中退出来，后者餍足得像一只在晒着太阳的猫，呼吸逐渐平缓，连圈着盖勒特肩膀的手臂都滑了下来。他恶意的动了动腰身又往柔软下来的后穴里顶了几下，阿不思从嗓子里哼出几声睡眠被打扰后不满的哼唧，听得盖勒特心里发痒。他继续着动作：“阿尔，阿尔……告诉我，那个人都对你做了什么。”  
快感和疲惫将阿不思包裹住，神志在夹缝间越来越模糊，拉长着嗓音喊盖勒特的名字试图阻止他的“暴行”。而盖勒特扬手在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌，在安静的夜里突兀极了，却让含着阴茎的穴口一阵猛烈的收缩。盖勒特被他夹得闷哼出一声：“阿不思，回答我。”  
而阿不思在他又打了好几下后终于掀起沉重的眼皮，口齿不清的回答他的恋人：“没有什么，盖尔……只是，很友善的一些碰触罢了。”他又硬了，充血的性器蹭在盖勒特的小腹上。

盖勒特再度把他拉进欲望的漩涡中，阿不思已经没有理智去压抑喉咙里那些情动的呻吟，连喊着的盖勒特的名字都破碎如溺水。他仰着头，脖颈拉伸出一道纤细脆弱的弧度，盖勒特的齿尖磕在上下滚动着的喉结上，他觉得自己像一只濒临涅槃的凤凰，热度从秘地烧上小腹，还把臀肉烧得发痛发红发烫——那是盖特勒在他身上掌掴出的一大片浅粉色花田，在他数次被操干到失去意识时又被这针刺般的疼痛唤回来，灵魂重新被盖勒特压在身下。

阿不思不知道自己是在什么时候睡过去的，大概率是在再一次高潮后。他侧躺着蜷起身，并不确定自己睡了多久，依旧被倦意笼罩着睁不开双眼，但被一阵窸窣的动作打扰了休息。后颈上感受到了一个越来越沉重的鼻息，吹拂着他的发尾磨蹭皮肤，腰上搭着一只手臂，有微凉的指尖蘸着他先前射出来的体液在小腹上画着意味不明的符号，更有不怀好意思的、炽热的性器磨蹭进两瓣臀肉之间。  
阿不思能感受到那根阴茎先是陷在柔软的腿根间抽送，皮肤被这模拟着性交的动作摩擦得发热，他感到有些不适，轻轻抱怨了一声：“盖尔……”  
身后的动作停住了，原本以为今夜已经折腾了他好一阵的人能够体谅自己的疲乏，但就在即将再次沉入休眠中时，热度完全未消退的性器复又滑进臀肉间，并进一步的尝试进入他。  
实际上穴口已经有些轻微发肿，粗大的顶端借着原本留在后穴里的精液顶进来并不算难。些微的刺痛感让阿不思皱起眉，他对自己索求无度的恋人很是不满，但又默许着纵容。明天一定要让盖勒特给他道歉，让他好好地哄自己一阵。他把自己的脸埋进柔软的羽毛枕头里。  
随着阿不思更多的侧翻身体，身后的人直接将他按在床上。任由阿不思昏昏沉沉的趴着，抬高了他的腰胯以便能够插进更深的地方，手指在后腰迷人的腰窝处抚摸，还带着先前触碰过的精液的粘腻和微凉的触感。

阿不思在半梦半醒间终于忍不住呻吟出声的时候察觉到了……哪里不对。  
先不说他含着的那根东西，就给他与先前不一样的感觉，对方顶撞的力度虽然可以称为凶狠，但与盖勒特那种急躁完全不同，每一次捅进最深处时臀尖都撞上对方的胯骨，肉体碰撞的声音与交合处搅出的水声在深夜中格外响亮。  
阿不思咬着下唇，将眼泪糊在柔软的枕面上正想往后扭头，对方却直接抓着他的头发将他的脑袋按在枕头上，身后的进犯也随着这动作一同加快。阿不思从未承受过这样的交合，能感觉到臀上的皮肤都因为肉体的过激碰撞而发痛。  
他想他知道这是谁了，羞耻、愤怒和升腾起的欲火将他击溃，终于忍不住的哭喊出声：“不……格林德沃先生……格林德沃先生！”

格林德沃当然不会因为他哭了就放过他。性器鞭挞着肿胀的后穴，阿不思在喊出他的名字后咬得更紧了，在抗拒，又像是贪吃的小嘴不放过这带给它无尽舒爽的性器。  
阿不思竟然真的在抽泣，格林德沃原本以为他只是因为惊恐而慌乱，没想到眼泪并没有因为快感的席卷而止住。他的声音闷在枕头里，一边抽泣一边喊着盖勒特的名字，一边又小声的恳求格林德沃停下。下半身像个放荡的婊子，塌着腰任由格林德沃索取，腰窝上精液的抹痕反射出水光，而上半身又纯情至极，动情又悲伤的喊着自己爱人的名字。

格林德沃射出来的时候阿不思已经哭累了，他仍把自己埋在枕头里，哭过后无法自控的抽噎着，背上两片蝴蝶骨随着身体翕合起伏，让格林德沃舍不得挪开视线。

阿不思察觉到格林德沃在将精液射在最深处后没再动作，挪了挪发木的膝盖想要将身体从他的性器上挪开，对方却直接俯身压了下来。格林德沃用颊边新冒出的胡茬磨蹭阿不思的脸侧，这种陌生的感觉让后者浑身一抖，随后皱着眉把脸偏向另一边。  
格林德沃被这小孩子气的动作逗笑了。他低低的笑声在胸腔中轻轻震动着，让阿不思一时有些失神。他知道这个男人是“盖勒特·格林德沃”，是盖勒特未来的样子，但这样被他进入身体仍然让他感觉到被冒犯。格林德沃对他的躲闪并不恼，将脸贴在阿不思柔软的红发上后轻轻叹了一口气，问他：“阿不思，你知道我有多久没有见到你，多久没有碰触你了吗？”  
阿不思搭在枕头上的手指随着发问而攥紧了，他咬了咬唇，胸口有些发闷：“我需要因此而原谅你对我所做的这些事情是吗。”  
格林德沃没有回答他，转去另一边叼住阿不思的耳垂软肉，濡湿温热的舌尖舔舐着耳廓，声音低沉而又疲惫：“二十年。阿不思，二十年了。”

阿不思听到他答非所问的回答确实是心软了，格林德沃圈在他腰间的手臂在说完后收紧了些，显出十足的珍惜。他甚至都想要翻过身来给这个泛出悲伤气息的男人一个抚慰的拥抱了。  
“那盖勒特呢？你对盖勒特……”  
“那小子刚才冲进我的书房就要和我决斗。我把他打晕后扔回他自己的房间里了，”格林德沃感到怀里的身体放松了不少“我知道他来找你了。我来你这也只是想看看他有没有好好的为你做清理。”  
格林德沃的手绕向阿不思的小腹，意有所指的抹了一下皮肤上沾着的精液。并且意外的发现阿不思刚才在和他做时也射了一次，这让他的心情愉悦了不少。他有些不屑的哼出一声：“我就知道那小子根本不会顾及你。”  
在确认盖勒特的安全后，阿不思被格林德沃的动作和话语惹得脸上通红。确实，在他模模糊糊睡过去的时候双腿间的粘稠让他不是很舒服，甚至稍有动作就会从后穴中流淌出来，那种感觉过于淫秽，让阿不思难以安眠。他突然意识到，格林德沃正是就着这些盖勒特留在他身体里的东西进来的。  
这种认知让他浑身一凛，连咬着格林德沃的肌肉都紧了紧。格林德沃在他耳边闷闷哼出一声的时候阿不思才意识到自己又做了什么，而那根楔子在喘息后又再度充血发涨起来。  
格林德沃直起身以缓和他的紧张，阿不思立马抓起旁边的枕头将自己的脑袋盖住。

得到了默许后格林德沃便再次开始了抽插，这次阿不思配合多了。他的视线流连在他带着淫秽精斑的脊背上，向下滑至尾椎及股沟，少年的身形没有虽是偏向清瘦，但这两瓣臀却是手感极佳。格林德沃伸手揉捏了一把，看到上面一大片皮肤泛着红还没退下去，恶意的扬手也在上面拍了一张。阿不思的身子一弹发出一声抽噎，“先生！”  
阿不思终于还是认命了，是那些让他绷紧神经的疼痛让他更加敏感，还有从掌掴过后发烫的皮肤上窜出的电流，让他害怕，让他颤抖，却也让他着迷。

格林德沃看着那些在他操干阿不思时被不断带出软穴又推送回去的、附在自己阴茎上的白浊，那可能是他的，也可能是盖勒特的。可实际上他们是同一个人。  
他的手指反复摩挲着阿不思腿根处的一小块皮肤，无声咒发动后，那里留下了一个拇指大小的、带着“GG”标识的死亡圣器符号。

阿不思已经射不出来东西了，今天晚上他已经高潮了太多次，颤抖着从喉咙里挤出了一声认输的呜咽，意识再度模糊起来。  
在他完全沉进黑暗中前，听到格林德沃问他：  
“阿不思，你会在和他上床的时候回想起我吗？”

“我也不知道，格林德沃先生……”他彻底被夜色吞没。


End file.
